My Saving Angel
by vladilena count
Summary: Fem Harry was abandoned by her parents and given to her aunt and uncle. But only spending a month with her they had wanted to get rid her and they had, but in Paris. There is where she meets her saving angel, the one that will change everything.
1. Chapter 1

I was young when they had left me with those monsters, when they had looked away and never looked back. Leaving me to those people who were willing to hurt a small child and make me feel unwanted, unloved. They didn't want anyone to take away the attention from their child and so they had given me to them, to those monster. They were my aunt, uncle and my cousin. Taking me in and only made my life a nightmare and the moment they were able to get ride of me, they did. Without a second thought. Would I always be unloved and would everyone leave, that was how I always thought, until I meet him. My Saving Angel.


	2. Chapter 2

It has been 10 years since I have been living in Paris and I have joined the Opera House, away from the Wizard World. When I have first came here, the Dursleys had won some tickets to see the Opera House and get back stage passes. They have been given 3 tickets and no one had been able to stay with me, so they were forced to take me. I was so happy and yet I was scared at how uncle Vernon will get made at me. He only wanted to take his normal and loving family, I only came to ruin it.

We had made it and they were going to be late for the show, they were blaming me. When we had arrived to the hotel, they wanted to leave me and make sure that I had nothing to do. But someone had given them an extra ticket and they were forced to take me with them. My cousin had thrown a tantrum, but did not get what he wanted. So when we had gotten to the car, he was kicking me and pulling on my hand. I couldn't say a word and I dealt with the pain. It had all stop when we had gotten out of the car.

''I want you to know that if you do any of your freakish things, I will beat you!'' he growled at me.

Nodding my head and I follow them, but I really to go away from them.

 _''Do they hurt you?''_ I jump and looked around.

''What?''

''GIRL,'' Aunt Petunia snapped.

''Sorry, Aunt Petunia.''

 _''Do they hurt you, I feel your pain.''_

 _''What is going on, am I freak like they said,''_ I wanted to cry.

 _''No, you have a gift. A gift they think belong to freaks and they had wanted the same gift you have, but they were not blessed.''_

 _''Can you help me?''_

 _''Yes, but tell me. Do they hurt you?''_ I wanted to trust the voice.

'' _Yes, they beat, whip, and make me do everything at the house.''_

 _''How old are you?''_

 _''I am 6 years old.''_

 _'''So young... fine I will find you and take you were will be saved.''_

The voice was a boy who was a few years older than me and had been blessed by Magic, but someone had harmed him for it. Now he wears the marks of his betrayal, like I do. He had found me and took me away, away from every hurt I had to deal with They had never looked for me and I was never reported missing, they had gotten what they wanted.

''Jasmine?'' My head shot up and I right in front of me was my Saver.

''Erik, sorry what were you saying?''

''I was saying that you need to practice for tonight, they will not get anyone to do it for you.'' Erik smile.

I roll my eyes and poked his mask. He has change so much, from a angry and hatred filled boy. To a more happy gentle and less a hatred, he had open up too. It took so long, but now we know everything about each other and no one can break the bond.

''Yeah, I am and remember Madam Giry is going to teach us how to go to a our animal form,''

''I think that she is angry at us for ditching last nights teaching.''

''Yeah, well it isn't our fault, we needed some time alone.'' He pulled me close and lain a kiss, being mindful of his mask.

''Happy 16 birthday,'' He whisper as he pulled away.

''Thank you.'' with that walk to the top and away from our safe haven.


	3. Chapter 3

''Jasmine!'' Christian yelled.

''I am right here, you do not need to yell in my ear.'' I sigh as once again she was glaring at me.

''Why didn't you tell me that you were doing a charity case, I could have help you and be the main face.'' She smiled.

''That is great, but I had told everyone here what was going on and everyone that was doing this was being the main face. Not just one person and you wouldn't even be the main face anyway,'' I looked at Madam Giry, who was holding up a stack of papers.

''Why, I have a beautiful face and I know that there would be more people with me and I know that with tonight performance I can do so much. So come on Jasmine let me do it and you can do all the behind the scene work.'' Okay I was getting real piss at her.

''Once again you can't be the main face because you are very mean to the young kids and I know that you will only stop doing this once you have gotten the fame that you so dearly want. I want this to last forever and I will not you ruin this for those who need a home and a family. So please try to find your fame and money someplace else.'' I had to keep control of my magic.

I sigh and left her be, not wanting to deal with her anymore. Going to Madam Giry and help her with the fliers and the reminders for tonight. I also worked on the paper work that needed to be done for the winners who donated the most and also send out all the goody bags for the kids.

The program that me and Erik had made was made when we have seen the orphanage and were shock by how they were treat. Living in dirty homes and barely were eating, many were dying because of this. We knew personally we have been through all this and didn't want any one to deal with it and so we have wanted to change all those orphans lives, giving them hope they need. So Erik and I had made plans to make some of the buildings around us, they were going to be taken down and The opera was going to be all alone. So with that Erik had to do a lot of life threatening to get the buildings and the carpenters.

''Jasmine after the show you will be meeting the winner,''

''Winner? I thought there was 4 winners.'' I had checked them all myself.

''Some one had beaten them and paid more so that they were the only one who gets to meet you, I have no idea why.'' Lucy, my assistant sigh.

''Do you know who they are?''

''They are the Potters,'' My body froze at the name.

''Jasmine?'' But I couldn't answer them, my mind was going straight to the betrayers and how they left me to those monster.

 _I was 5 and living with my mom, dad, and my little brother. I don't know what I had to them, but ever since the night we were attack by Voldemort and introduce to fame they all had changed. I can remember them always yelling at me and getting angry for taking the attention away Daniel, The Saver of the Wizard World. Mom and dad were angry and always punishing me, until they had enough of._

 _''Mommy were are we going?'' I ask as mom was packing all my things._

 _Being me I had thought that we were all going someplace and never really thought my parents hated me for not being Daniel. For not being powerful and not being famous in the Wizard World._

 _''We are not going anywhere, you are going away from this family and far from this amazing family.'' She growled._

 _Then without a second thought, she grabs my hand and then everything started swirling around. Then it had all stop and we were at a some neighborhood. Mom had started dragging me, ignoring the fact that I was falling and scrapping my knees._

 _We had stop at a small house and mom started banging on the door, the door end up slamming it open. Standing at the door way was a mean and evil looking women. Mom had pushed me through the door._

 _''This is Jasmine and she will be staying with you,'' With that she was gone and I can feel the hatred from that women._

''...mine!'' I shock my head and look at Lucy.

''What?''

''You are okay, you spaced out on us and you started crying.'' I touch my face and see that there was tears falling down my face.

''Sorry that name has brought up a horrible memory. What were you saying?''

''They want to have a day with the cast and have dinner with you tonight after the performance.'' she held my hand and pulled me to Madam Giry.

''Okay, um I think that we should start practicing, we have only 6 hours.'' I can't think of them right now.

Everyone agreed and we went to the stage. Madam Giry made sure that no one was alone with me and that Christina was no where near me, she would choke me with questions.

An hour before the performance I had went to down to my home and looked for Erik, who was not were he usually is at his piano. I went looking for him and I know that if he wasn't here, then he would be on the roof. So making one last check around, I quickly went up and made sure that no one was following me. I can't have anyone following and find Erik. Even if he has changed he had done things and I know they would bite him in the butt, they would punish him.

Going through the secret tunnels and I was up on the roof, it was so cold.

''Erik, I am going to kill you and make you eat your own butt.'' I yell.

''And do tell me why you are going to kill me and make me eat my own butt?'' he stood behind me.

I snap my fingers and a sweater was on me. Going to him and snap my fingers again, liking the rainbow mustache on him. Laying a big kiss him and smile.

''After the performance I will be meeting with the donors who gave the most,'' I looked down.

''Okay and is there something wrong with that?''

''The people who I am meeting is The Potters.'' I felt him freeze up.

''You think it is them?''

''I am hoping it is not them, I don't want them in my life and take away everything. I know that once they feel my magic, they will take me away and try to get my magic.''

Even trough I'm not apart of the Britain Wizard World I have been keeping tabs and from what I have learned is that the Potter family has become the monster I knew they are. They had lost all the loving humanity they had and they had became soulless people, yet the people still love them. They still think that Daniel will save them, but they are wrong.

''I will not let them close to you and I will protect you, I promise you that.''

''Not if Dumbledore gets his hands on me and he finds out the truth about that night. They think that no one knows about that night, but I do and I know that once the truth gets out. He will be dragging me back and train me like a dog. ''

''Jasmine.''

''And if they find out that they didn't succeed in disowning me, they would do anything to us me. They can sell me to a marriage bound or they can force me to marry Daniel. Yes I know that it sounds gross, but the Pureblood believe that since they are have so much magic they can do anything without any trouble. ''

''I won't let them, we can do anything that will keep you safe and can't let anyone to touch you.''

''I know, but I don't want you to get hurt.''


	4. Chapter 4

Once it was very close the performance, I went to my costume room and let them get me beautiful. But my mind wouldn't stop getting to them and what would happen tonight, I was hopping that they were not The Potters and that there was someone else with that same name. But Faith can be a real pain in the ass and can change any hope that I have.

''Susan get me my red ribbon and Keke get me a black and grey shadow.'' Tanya Longton demanded.

I wanted to laugh at the way they were all running around like headless chickens, they were all afraid of her. She was the high famous makeup and costume designer and she can make them either famous or can take them down, no body wants that. We were very lucky when she came and offer a hand in tonight production. Now everyone was hoping she will recommend someone to the big times.

''Jasmine can you please get into your costume?'' I nod and we both went into the dressing room.

''Since you are on the more chunky side, sorry, but I think it is better when you are than many are so small you can use them as toothpick. '' I will take that as a complement

''Thanks, I love food to much to give it up,''

''Same thing for me,'' I smile.

''Happy birthday,''

''Oh thank you, but please do not say anything. Last time Meg had announced my birthday I didn't hear the end, I don't like it when people pretend to be some one their not.'' She nod.

''Okay you are ready.'' Tanya yells and everyone jumps, then all looked revealed.

''Good, we actually all start in 5 minutes,'' Meg said.

With that we all started getting ready and made sure that nothing will go wrong. I wasn't allowed to do anything and I was left alone, when I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I felt their magic and knew that it was Erik.

''So you had come to say good luck?'' I smile.

''Yes and give you a good luck kiss,'' He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss.

''Tanya would kill me if I ruin my makeup,'' I pulled away.

''Well than I will wish you luck from my spot.'' Erik looked at me with such loving eyes and it made me fall for him all over again.

''I have to go,''I smile and pulled away.

After leaving him I went with the people and saw that the house was filled. When it was time to go on stage, I made my smile big and sang for all those orphan children. (A/N I am coming up with a blank for the performance, sorry.) By the end of it I was very tired, but I had to meet them and I am shaking really bad. Madam Giry was holding my had and whispering to me.

 **''It is okay Erik and I will not let anything bad happen to you,''** Those words were help as I know that they would always be there for me, but the Potters are evil and will do anything in their power to get what they want.

''Okay it is time, also you will not be alone with them. We will be having reporters and all the casting in there, Erik would be in the dark. He will be watching and when they are all gone, you both have class.'' I smile at her and nod.

We walk to the meeting room and my hope had fallen when I saw it was them. Lily, James, Daniel and three other kids. The Potters were all wearing what looked very fancy and expensiveness outfits, but the the others with them were wearing clothing that looked like they come from their parents. Strange I know.

Breathing deeply and smile.

''Hello,'' they turn to me and look me up and down.

''My name is Jasmine and I have to thank you for all that you have done to help with this charity,'' I held out my hand.

''Well we couldn't let all those orphans without a a place to live and without someone to love them,'' Lily came and took my hand, as she took my hand I saw her memories.

They knew that about the disowning not working and trying to find me, they needed my blood to work. But as the years went on, they were getting desperate. Because if they didn't find me by my 16 birthday, they would lose everything and it would go to me. So it that happens and if I refuse to give my name up, they can make a bounding with me and Daniel.

''Yes, we all want every child to have a chance in living and not lose any hope,'' I really don't want to be anywhere near them.

''I was wondering do I know you?'' I gulp.

''No I think so, I have lived in Paris my whole life.''

''Really, that is cool. So are you ready to go and eat. We also heard it was your birthday and we have thought to we would have a girls day tomorrow.'' Crap I forgot.

''I actually need to change. So why don't you take some pictures and I will be done quick,'' I left without a thought.

Quickly I went to my dressing room and I went through my mirror, trying to go to Erik. When I had gotten to liar he was coming through a different entrance. He was seething and I knew that he has seen what I have seen.

''They are the most awful people I have meet and that is saying something, look at what my parents have done to me.'' He was seething.

''Yes I know, but we have thought ahead of them and tomorrow they can never touch us. Which reminds me, why do you want to marry me and be with a man who can never go out with you.'' I take a step back.

''Why wouldn't I want to be a man who saved me, showed me another world and gave me love that I have always wanted. Yes I know that I am only 16 and we might be going to fast, but I know that we are meant to be together and I wouldn't change a thing.''

''Knowing each other for 10 years can do that to you, but I know that there is so much that you deserve, but the thought of someone taking what is mine make me very angry,'' I love that he is possessive of me, yes I am crazy.

''Okay I have to go, I just needed you,''

''I know, but I got to go.'' Not wanting to walk, so I thought of the dressing room and I was there.

Grabbing a long and sleeveless dress and a long sleeve sweater. Pulling up my hair in a bun and I took off my dress, when my door slams open. Daniel was the one who open the door, but it was Lily and James who came in. They were looking at me with wide and they were looking right at my scar skin, that was on my shoulder and my color bone.

''Jasmine?'' I waved my hand and disappear.

My mistake.


	5. Chapter 5

Potter P.O.V.

''Jasmine,'' but she was gone.

''What the hell is going on?'' James yelled.

''Your idiotic son had barged in on Jasmine and you scared her.'' Madam Giry growled.

''That is our daughter isn't it?'' No one saw that glint in Lily's eyes, except the man in the shadows.

''You mean the daughter that you had abandoned than yes, that is her.''

''We have finally found her,'' Daniel smiled.

Jasmine P.O.V.

I had appeared back to our home and ran to our room, waving my hand on the way and grab my suit case. I had to get away before they get me and try to drain my magic or try to get me to marry that brat. Didn't anyone taught that boy to knock before they and why wasn't I quick enough to put on my glamours? The one night that I wasn't fast enough and everything falls apart. Now I have to leave and make new.

''Jasmine calm down.'' Erik grab me.

''I can't, I have to go and hide. I don't want them any where near me and try to take my magic.''

''What about all that you are leaving behind and all the people you are leaving, what about me.'' I stop fighting.

''I am sorry, your right I ma being selfish and I need to think before I do something I will regret.'' Snapping my fingers and everything went back to where they belong.

''They are asking about you, well demanding to know what is going on and I got a sense of what their magic. What I have found worries me.''

''What did you find?'' We sat on the bed.

''There magic is tainted and I can feel other magic mixed with theirs. From that I can tell that they have taken magic and Daniel was the worst one that have felt.''

''That is not good, they are stealing magic and trying to make Daniel strong to kill Voldemort. They will stop at nothing to stay one top and something tells me that something bad is going to happen.''

''I have that feeling to and I think that we need to keep them close, but not to close.'' He was right.

Evan through I am very afraid and want to run away from here, something tells me that I need to stay. I knew that they had become more evil, but I never knew that they were taking magic, I thought they only wanted mine to give to Daniel. It seems they have also taking the magic, but from who and why. The Potter are very powerful themselves and anymore they can lose their magic core. You have to be born with a strong core to take other magic.

''Can you tell Madam Giry to ask them to stay and tell her that I wont be able to go to tonight's class.'' with a nod he was gone.

With that thought I down and see that I haven't even change, I was still in my underclothes. Getting up and went to the bathroom, wanting to take a bath. Lay in there and let all day go. (A/N Now I want to take a real bath,) Using my magic and I made the hot water, with the bubbles. Taking off the rest of my clothes and went into the bath.

''Everything is taken care of and the photos will be done tomorrow, The Potters will be staying, I have made protection and they can't really use magic.''

''Thank you. Come join me.'' I stood up and got out.

He look at with lust fill eyes and he started taking clothing off, slowly. But I wasn't having it, I wanted him and I wanted him now. With that thought all his cloths were gone, so was his mask and wig. Getting in before me and sits. Once he was sitting, I got in and I sat on him.

''I love you,'' I whisper.

''I love you my angel.'' I leaned down and kiss him.

It was so sweet and I didn't want it to end. Wrapping my arms around him and held on tighter, like I was going to lose him. Running out of breath, we pulled away and all I can do is look right into his eyes.

''Take me to the room.'' With that we were in our room and letting our magic connect.( Corny I know, but it is true.)

I awoke to Erik kissing my neck.

''Mmm what got you in a good mood?'' I look at him and smile.

''Well I an amazing girl laying in my arms and not wearing clothes.''

''I never wearing clothes when I go to bed, you always end up tearing them off and you are very lucky that no one knows were we are.''

''Yes, the thought of someone catching you in this state makes me happy that I have those lasso ready,'' I laugh.

Then yesterday came crashing to me and I was not happy about what I had to do, meet those monsters. Breathing deeply I smile at him and told him it was time to get this done. He knew what I meant and didn't want me to go by myself, so he would going through the shadows.

Getting ready and we were ready when Madam Giry had come to get me. Saying goodbye to Erik and followed her to the sitting room. Everyone that had help was there and so was Christian, she was trying to Daniel. But he wasn't paying attention to her, he was talking to his parents and it was about me. Madam Giry saw me and nod.

''Good mourning, I am sorry about last night, but I wasn't feeling great and I had to lay down. So repay for that I was able to set up a brunch in the new restaurant. I actually have thought about having this day to celebrate the grand success of the homes and being able to give new hope to them. The owner has agree to use her restaurant as a party hang out today.''

Everyone all cheered and all the kids had these big crazy smiles. Telling everyone one to go, but I waited and stayed with them. They were all looking at me with wide eyes and I didn't like how they were looking at.

''So you wanted to talk to me?'' I sat on one of the chairs.

They all started asking questions and I couldn't understand what they were asking.

''One at a time!''

''What are you doing here, I thought that you were with my sister?'' Lily frown.

''A year after you had abandoned me-''

''We did not abandoned you,'' I didn't listen.

''Yeah I believe that, anyway when they came here and where willing to leave out when they went to watch the play. Leaving me out side, that was I had decided to stay here at the opera and when I made that thought I had went to find someone to help. I found Madam Giry, who is a witch and so she took me in. Teaching me and then taking full guarding of me.''

''Did she blood adopted you?'' I can hear the hope.

''No she says that she couldn't do that while she was sick, so unfortunate I am still apart your blood.'' I sigh.

''Have you been practicing your magic and learning about the wizarding world?'' I nod.

''She had made sure that any kids that have magic know wandless magic and be able to be able to connect with all creatures. She wanted everyone to be able to be to equal to those with regular children.''

''Jasmine you ready?'' Christina smile.

''Yes, lets go.'' I got up and went to the car without looking back.

Once there at restaurant and I got everything situation, made sure that all the kids wear seated. Ordering what they wanted and then I let the adults order what they wanted, but no alcohol was aloud. James and Lily where not happy. Watching everyone was really a good feeling and I am so glad to be able to make a change for these kids.

During the eating and talking, I was thinking about Erik. I wanted him hear, near me and close to me. I wanted him to get me away from them, away from the monster who will come and take everything I love.

''Miss King,'' I look up and see the owner of the restaurant, I threw up a silencer.

''Oh hello Mr. Thompson,'' I got up and hugged him, ''I have to say thank you for what you have done.''

''I have to thank you for what you have done for all those kids. I know that anyone who will do this would only have done this for the money.''

''The money will only go to the children and I have made sure that no one will be able to touch it, I have you to thank for helping me and Erik make this possible.'' I whisper Erik name.

''Oh have you seen the book I gave you and Erik.'' He is also a wizard.

''Yes, but when we did the spell, we found that his scares are cursed. The curse was making the scares and I couldn't get them off.'' I sigh.

''When you see magic, you will be seeing a dark mist around it?''

''Yes.'' He sighs and nods.

''Oh my, you are Mick Thompson. You are the owner of Bright Light Restaurants!'' Lily jumped up.

I can only roll my eyes.

The rest of the day was taking pictures, getting the kids settle, and trying to stay away from The Potters and from Christian. The whole day I wanted to go all ninja and get rid of them. I can tell Erik was also getting really annoyed with all this and wanted go all hero and save them. But finally I had made it away and to Erik, to be able to jump him. Except by the time I had gotten there I had passed out on the bed, with everything on and Erik had to save me.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a week since everything has happen and thinks had settle back to what they were, but now we are having very important people coming. They will be helping to try and spreed what we have done to other places. We are hoping that every child in every country, city, and state the program will be there.

As of right now I am looking at all my music that I have to perform again, but I am thinking about the Potter and what they have been up too. The next day after the small party the Potters had left and hadn't been seen or heard, but something tells me that they are doing something. Also that feeling that me and Erik have been having won't go away and Erik is being more possessive than ever, not that I made. I know that he worries, but he dosn't worry about himself and some times he can be really dumb.

 _''What do mean I am being dumb and I am glad that you like my possessiveness,''_

 _''Erik get out of my head and yes I do.''_

 _''That is good to know, but please do tell me why I am dumb for wanting to protect you?''_

 _''Because you wont be protecting yourself and that scares me.''_

''Jasmine pay attention!'' Madam Giry snap.

''Sorry.'' I smile and went back to work.

Finally after some hours of singing and dancing I was able to get a break and I will be using that break visiting Erik. Then I went to the children house and see things were good, but there was still things that needed to be done.

I had to meet with people who wanted to join in the Hope program, but I can't have just me meeting with them and leave Erik out of this. I know that he would want to make sure that no one abused the program and try to take all the money that comes in for the kids. We have seen it and do not want the same thing to happen, not to all those kids who needed a home and someone to love them. Everyone needs someone to love and someone love them back.

''Jasmine are you ready?'' My head shot up and see that Meg was holding up a packet.

''Ready for what?''

''The Potters said that you were going to lunch with them and had wanted you to wear this, they said that you had agree to this.'' I stab my pen into my papers.

Getting splashed in ink, ignoring Meg's shocked face and grab the box. Opening it and see an awful dress. Pulling the dress our and was shock at what I saw, it was a bright color pink and had sparkles. I can also so feel the magic in it, the spell of loyal. But I can't feel who it was too and I wasn't going to wear this dress. Throwing it to the floor and stomped on it, then went to my ''room''. Changing into jeans and a fancy shirt and pulled my hair in a side bun.

 _''Erik?''_

 _''Yes, my love?''_ I sigh.

 _''I have bad news, the Potters have made sure that I was going to a lunch date with them. They got me a horrible dress and the dress was spelled for me to be very loyal to someone. I have no idea who it is, but I will meet them tonight. Please come with me, I don't want to go alone.''_

 _''Of course, I will.''_

I had arrives to the restaurant and see that they had went to a wizard one, I bet they wanted everyone to know what was going on. Well that won't work here, not when Paris wizarding world and Britain world are so of against each other. Ever since Fudge had become Minister. So Paris dons't really get any information about them and so the Potter's will be very disappointed.

''Jasmine you came, but why are you not in the dress we sent you. We have thought you would have loved that dress,'' I can only look at them.

Then I felt his magic, wizards stolen magic, Albus Dumbledore. He still looks the same as he had when I had seen him, when it all happen. He was looking at me with a twinkle look in her eyes, it was really annoying and wanted to punch it away. The Potter family were surrounding him and looking at him with what seems to like complete devotion. It was so sad.

''Yes and did you think that I wouldn't feel the magic that was in bedded into the dress, also it look like a five year old would wear it.''

There eyes widen in shock.

''Let us forget what had happen and let us enjoy a lunch. Shall we?'' He held out his arm to the door.

Daniel was looking at me and giving me a weird feeling, Erik would kill him. I wouldn't say no.

Rolling my eyes and went inside, ignoring the anger that was coming from them. I can also sense Erik and I can feel him in the shadows.

''So Jasmine what have you been doing since-''

''Since you all abandoned me, well I become a house elf to the Dudley and lived in a closet in the staircase. It was like that for a whole year and living in a nightmare, where I was going to die. Then they had won tickets to here to see the opera, they couldn't leave me and so they took me. But when we have gotten to the opera they had left me outside. That was when they had come and saved me."

''Who had saved you?'' Dumbledore ask.

''Madam Giry,''

''You said they and you only named one.'' I sigh.

''Someone who is very important,'' I got up,'' And some you never know.''

With that I turned away and walked out.


	7. Chapter 7

Hi, I am giving my stories away. Whoever wants to continue the story may have it. I am too busy writing a book that I want publishing but do want these stories to continue. PM if you guys want it.


End file.
